Wind Beneath My Wings
by LadyVenus11
Summary: NeoQueen Serenity is ready to reawaken Crystal Tokyo with her Senshi. She reflects on past memories with each of her senshi as they give her the power to create peace.


Disclaimer: I do not own the Sailor Scouts. They are owned and created by Naoko Takecuhi. I do not the song "Wind Beneath My Wings". The song belongs to "Bette Midler".

Authors Notes: The is my version of the beginning of Crystal Tokyo. It's a song fic, reflecting on Neo Queen Serenity's feelings about her Senshi. Please Read and Review. Any comments are welcome. Let me know if you have an ideas to improve my writing, a song a could work with for a new story, or ideas for stories without songs.

By LadyVenus11

WIND BENEATH MY WINGS

The newly, crowned Neo-Queen Serenity stood a top a snow covered hill. King Endymion stood beside her. The Inner Senshi took up positions on either side of the King and Queen, but slightly behind them. The Outer Senshi stood in a line behind the inners.

This was the day they had been waiting for over a thousand years. Today was the day Neo-Queen Serenity would awaken the earth from it's thousand year sleep. Today would be the beginning of Crystal Tokyo, the beginning of peace, and the beginning of the senshi's future.

The Neo-Queen smiled at her senshi. "Are you ready?" she asked. The Senshi stepped back so that they formed a circle.

"Let's do this," declared Mars.

"We've waited long enough," said Jupiter.

"Finally, our chance for peace." Mercury Agreed.

The Lunar Cats, Luna and Artemis, stood of to the side. The stood proudly watching the warriors there girls had become. They had grown so much from the awakening of their senshi powers.

The girls held hands and bowed their heads. Serenity, who stood with Endymion in the center called forth the Imperial Silver Crystal.

The symbol of Venus appeared on Sailor Venus's forehead. Her eyes snapped open and she called out, "VENUS POWER!"

The other senshi followed suit.

"MARS POWER!"

"MERCURY POWER!"

"JUPITER POWRE!"

"URANUS POWER!"

"NEPTUNE POWER!"

"PLUTO POWER!"

"SATURN POWER!"

"SILVER CRYSTAL POWER… AWAKEN!"

The earth was covered in lights of every color. Orange, red, blue, green, yellow, aqua, black, violet, and silver light combined as one.

Serenity's eye's opened wide. She thought back on the days of the past. She remembered…

_It must have been cold there in my shadow_

_To never have sunlight on your face_

_You were content to let me shine, that's your way_

_You were always a step behind_

The day the senshi had met Sailor Pluto in their journey to the future. The soldier of time stood in the darkness guarding the Gates of Time. Guarding her future. Pluto wasn't bitter of her princess. Quite the opposite in fact. She had bowed to then Princess Serenity, a smile of her future. She opened the Gates to the Future and watched her future queen walk through. Being Pluto, she had remained behind.

_So I was the one with all the glory_

_While you were the one with all the strength_

_A beautiful face without a name for so long_

_A beautiful smile to hide the pain_

The day Sailor Saturn had been reborn. Sailor Saturn had been fighting mistress nine from within. Saturn was what kept Hortaru alive. Sailor Moon had defeated mistress nine and returned with Baby Hortaru. She was the hero. But Sailor Saturn had been the one with all the strength. She had fought the pain for so long. And she never gave up the fight until she was sure Sailor Moon could save her.

_Did you ever know that you're my hero?_

_And everything I would like to be_

_I can fly higher than an eagle_

_For you are the wind beneath my wings_

She remembered looking up to Sailor Mars. Mars was fiery and passionate. She sure got on Serenity's nerves, but in truth, Mars was everything she wanted to be. Mars gave Serenity strength.

Silver Light surrounded the Neo-Queen.

_It Might have appeared to go unnoticed_

_But I've got it all here in my heart_

_I want you to know I know the truth_

_Of course I now it_

_I would be nothing without you_

Serenity saw the past Mercury typing away on her mini-computer. Calling out weaknesses and plans of action for the senshi. She saw Jupiter take down enemy after enemy. Leading the senshi with pure strength in battle.

Black, Violet, Red, Blue, and Green mixed with the silver light around Serenity.

_Did you ever know that you're my hero?_

_You're everything I wish I could be_

_I could fly higher than an eagle_

_For you are the wind beneath my wings_

Sailor Moon had not always agreed with Uranus and Neptune's actions, especially with the events concerning Sailor Saturn. Serenity, however, always looked up to Uranus and Neptune. They had experience. But even more, they had a sense of duty. They were not afraid to die for their duty. The were Serenity's hero's.

Yellow and Aqua light mixed into the light now circling around the young queen.

_Did I ever tell you you're my hero?_

_You're everthing, everything I wish I could be_

_Oh and I could fly higher than an eagle_

_For you are the wind beneath my wings_

_Cause you are the wind beneath my wings_

Sailor Venus stood in front the senshi. She was the true leader of the senshi. "Sailor V!" Sailor Moon exclaimed. "You're my hero." Venus had just smiled. It didn't bother Venus to take the backseat for awhile. She would proudly follow her princess in battle as Sailor Moon. She would give up her world, her life for her future queen

Orange mixed in with the swirling colors, and the colors became one. The light was pure gold.

_Oh, the wind beneath my wings.  
You, you, you, you are the wind beneath my wings  
Fly, fly, fly away, you let me fly so high  
Oh, you, you, you, the wind beneath my wings  
Oh, you, you, you, the wind beneath my wings._

Luna and Artemis. Her guardians form the beginning, from the Silver Millennium. The had guided her with wisdom and faith. Luna had given her the power to become Sailor Moon. The courage to become Princess Serenity. And the love to become the Neo Queen Serenity.

When the light vanished, Neo Queen Serenity stood there with wings of silver and gold.

The Senshi bowed before her and slowly, the Neo-Queen flapped her new found wings and soared for the sky. She looked out over the newly awaken Crystal Tokyo. It was no longer covered with snow, cold, and darkness. It was reborn with buildings of crystal, light, and love. The power of her senshi. Alone Serenity had power, but her senshi… her senshi gave her the strength to fly.

_Fly, fly, fly high against the sky  
So high I almost touch the sky  
Thank you, thank you  
Thank God for you, the wind beneath my wings_

The senshi were the wind beneath her wings


End file.
